


Like lightning in a bottle

by rouija



Series: Electric Love [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Angst, Some discussion of internalised homophobia, Team Fluff, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, Truth or Dare, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: Dick and Wally are still getting closer, but when M'Gann's birthday party turns into a game of truth or dare, they might be about to get even closer
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Electric Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Hoddie

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Welcome to the first 2021 update for Electric love! I hope you're all keeping safe. Just some quick before notes - this is my first time posting something not entirely mapped or written but I've been sitting on it for so long and just wanted to share so I'm going ahead with what I have and I have enough of a vague outline to say that updates will come to you asap! Also its in the tags but Im mentioning it again here as your last call: IMPLIED/REFERENCED CHILD ABUSE

“You suck at this” Dick commented dryly before taking a long sip of slushie and chucking it into a nearby bin   
“My reflexes are just way too fast” Wally insisted, pulling out another quarter to feed the machine  
Dick just scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was Wednesday night and the two had decided to hit up the Happy Harbor arcade after training, the midweek lull meant they had almost full reign of the place. They were here so often that the employees were just chatting behind the prize counter and leaving to them their own devices.   
Wally let out a groan as the machine declared another loss.   
“Reflexes slow you down again?” Dick teased  
“Whatever, maybe the princess can save herself sometimes” Wally muttered, his mood was already kind of off today. Training had been intense, extra intense considering he had been chasing rouges around all night then had to do a test followed by running the mile in gym. He layed his head down on the machine and frowned again.   
“How about we get some food ?” Dick asked softly, placing his hand on Wallys back, rubbing small reassuring circles”   
“Okay,” Wally said, mainly into his shirt sleeve, but Dick seemed to understand and pulled him up by his arm. He leads them outside and down the block to the pier. This time of year it was decorated with bunting and large string lights. They reminded Wally of the lights around Dicks room, his stomach flipped remembering how close they got to kissing before another interruption. That had been happening to them a lot as of late, they were having, moments, big R romantic moments, and every time, something happened or someone walked in. At least Wally hopes that’s what they are, he was worried he was being a creep. That Dick didn’t like him like that at all, and he was just some weirdo who was reading into things. Sure Dick was into guys, but did that mean he was into Wally? 

“Hello? Walls?” Dicks voice broke Wally out of his tired stumper, he had nearly noticed them reaching the hotdog stand   
“Do you want a drink?” Dick asked  
“Huh? Oh! yeah sure” Wally sputtered   
Dick just gave him an off look before ordering their food from the vendor, when it was ready they walked down a while before sitting on a wall overlooking the beach and sea below them.   
“Are you okay?” Dick asked after a moment   
“Yeah, just had a long day” He looked over at Dick and smiled “It’s better now though”   
Dick laughed softly “Glad to help”   
“How are things at home?” Wally asked   
“Jason broke Alfred's good casserole dish just before I left - he was pretty upset, think he thought he was in a hell of a lot more trouble than he was”   
Wally nodded, he could relate, it took him a while to understand that aunt Iris and Uncle Barry weren’t gonna hit him.   
“Is he warming up to you yet?” He asked   
Dick frowned and shook his head “Not quite, I get it though, it’s a lot”   
“He’ll come around,” Wally said   
They sat comfortably in silence for a moment, watching the sea roll in and out. The silence was broken by Dick’s teeth chattering, their outing was fairly unplanned so he had forgotten his usual black jacket. Wally glanced over.   
“Are you cold?” He asked   
“Yeah - forgot my coat” Dick laughed   
“Here” Wally took off his hoodie and ungraciously shoved it over Dicks head despite his protests. Dicks sunglasses were momentary knocked to the side, giving Wally a brief view of his eyes. He found himself slowing downtime to look. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself.   
When he snapped back Dick had the hoodie fully on and glasses back in place.  
“Thanks,” he said sheepishly, fully aware he was losing this battle   
“It looks better on you anyway,” Wally said   
Dicks heart jumped and he felt his face heat up, he quickly turned his gaze back to the ocean below them to try and hide the blush.   
“We should probably head home,” Wally said, holding up his phone to show Dick the time. Dick started blushing again as he noticed Wally’s lock screen was a photo of them together.   
They walked back to mount justice together as the sunset over the pier. Dick found himself thanking Bruce’s overprotectiveness for the sunglasses. They gave him the perfect cover-up for staring at the way Wally’s face was illuminated by the purple glow of the sky. He watched secretly as Wally explained in animated detail a scientific article he had read, the lights above them lighting up his eyes.   
Dick knew he was live sick over Wally, but he doubted there was any chance of reciprocation, sure Wally liked guys but Dick was just a friend. The detective in him wanted to point out their near-miss romantic moments and analyze them again and again, but his heart yelled for it to stop, not wanting to be hurt. He’d save his analysis for late nights when he was unable to sleep, replaying to the moments over and over. Close together on Wally’s bed, Wally’s hand in his as they wandered the halls of the manor, together on the couch in his room, the hoodie. There was plenty of evidence to say Wally liked him back but he just couldn’t face the idea of being wrong. 

After saying goodbye to Dick, Wally stepped out of the zeta tube into the central city evening. Taking a quick glance left and right, he slipped on his goggles and followed his well-mapped out shortcut of empty ally ways and quiet roads home. He entered through the back door straight into the kitchen and was greeted to the smell of cooking and the sight of his Aunt and Uncle at the island. Iris was chopping vegetables while Barry sat with his laptop open, face scrunched up in concentration.   
“Hi, sweetie” Aunt Iris greeted him “How was training?”   
Wally sat down beside Barry and stole a few slices of carrot from the chopping board “Alright, I’m exhausted though, but I went to the arcade with Rob so that was cool”   
Aunt Iris hummed and looked up at him “Where is your hoodie?” she asked   
“Oh uh - I gave it to Rob, he was cold,” Wally said sheepishly   
Aunt Iris sighed “That’s sweet of you Wally but can you try to get it back, please? That was a nice one, Joan gave it to you”   
“Yes Aunt I” Wally replied   
Barry closed the laptop with a slight snap and turned his chair to face Wally directly, watching him carefully, as if he was looking for something different about him.  
“Uhhh yes?” Wally asked raising his eyebrow  
“Are you and Robin dating?”Barry blurted   
Iris’s chopping stopped suddenly, Wally looked between his aunt and uncle incredulously, only to find them both clearly waiting for an answer.   
“No!” Wally said “I meanitsnotthatitwouldbebadoranythingbutwerejustnot”   
“Did you get that?” Iris asked Barry   
“Kid, it’s okay - if you’re not, you’re not but I want you to know that it’s okay if you were or if you wanted to, alright?” Barry said softly placing a hand on Wally’s shoulder.   
“I uh - “ Wally looked from Barry to Iris being met with reassuring faces, and eyes of unconditional love, this wasn’t like with his dad, he could be open here “I’m Bisexual”   
“Cool,” Barry said “Me too”   
“Snap,” Iris said at the same time 

An hour later after a very illuminating discussion over dinner about Iris’s college girlfriend and Uncle Barry very briefly dating Wally’s math teacher, Wally crashed onto his bed with a huge smile on his face. A weight he didn't know was there had been lifted from knowing that not only was Wally accepted with open arms but the two people he looked up to the most, were just like him. He felt a soft buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking past the massive crack across the screen, he saw he had two new notifications - a text from Dick, and several unread messages in the team’s group chat.   
Unlocking the phone he tapped into Dick’s message first 

Emo hacker boy -> sonic 

Alfred is insisting I inform you your hoddie will be returned washed and with the hole in the back repaired uwu 

Wally left it on read for a moment to check the group chat 

Zee -> justice league but cooler 

Hey y’all its megs bday on friday so how about a game night/ party 

Meg -> justice league but cooler 

Omg you dont have to 

arty -> justice leage but cooler   
But we will >:) 

Kal ->   
Sounds good to me, I will try to attend 

Conner -> justice leage but cooler   
Sure 

Zee -> justice league but cooler 

@wals can you tell rob plz 

Rob bot entered the chat 

Rob [bot] -> justice league but cooler  
Im in   
Rob bot left the chat 

Zee -> justice leage but cooler   
How tf is he doing that 

Wals -> justice leage but cooler   
Hes robin dont question it 

Wally closed the group chat after sending his reply and texted Dick’s profile back 

Sonic -> emo hacker boy 

Iris will be glad! Btw i told her nd barry im bi and they both said same???? 

Emo hacker boy -> sonic 

No hetros in the allen-west household >:) 

Emo hacker boy -> sonic   
G2g gaming with jay ttyl <3 

Sonic -> emo hacker boy   
Have fun, tell jay i said hi <3 

Dick smiled at the text and placed his phone back into Wally’s jumper pocket. He was gonna get as much time in it as possible until Alfred forced him to surrender it to his sewing skills and washing machine. Jason wandered back into the rec room with a fresh pack of batteries for the controller. He stopped short and raised an eyebrow at Dick   
“What’s with the face?” He asked   
“What face?”   
“You’re smiling like you just won the superbowl”   
“It’s nothing little wing”   
“Uh-huh,” Jason was still eyeing dick suspiciously “where’d that hoodie come from?”   
Dick coughed “Nowhere”   
“Just appeared?”   
“Well -no it’s mine uh - Bruce got it for me?”   
“He knows Wally has the same one?” Jason teased, lifting up the back of the hoodie “with the same rip in the back? They must make em like this”   
“Alright alright” Dick grabbed Jason and put him in a headlock “you’re too smart for your own good”   
Jason began to kick around and struggle from Dick’s hold, Dick made a large act of ignoring him, happily humming a tune to himself. Jason continued to struggle, but Dock continued to humm, he sat up and chucked Jason onto the plush couch, ignoring his protests and kicks he sat himself down on top of Jason. Jason let out a string of amditaly creative curses in response.   
"Tut tut little wing, language"   
"Alright alright" Jason said "Just let me go"   
"You're as free as a bird"   
"You're still sitting on me jackass"   
"Humm seems so"   
"Get up!"   
"Humm…..maybe"   
"Boys! It's time for di- Dick what are you doing?"   
Both Dick and Jason looked up at Bruce like deers caught in headlights   
"Oh hi B- you seen Jay anywhere?"   
Bruce just sighed "Get off your brother and come to dinner"


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for M'Ganns Birthday yay!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dicks antics at the last chapter might have been something my brother did to me lol   
> Anyway hi hello again - get ready for team fluff bc I got you some team fluff   
> this is where the discussion of internalized homophobia is just a heads up!

Friday couldn't come fast enough for Dick, school was tiring, patrol was grueling and Bruce had been acting strange ever since he had come home with Wally’s hoodie. Dick absolutely knew he was waiting for him to come out, but he had no idea how to actually go about doing it so he was gonna sit on that for another little while. For now, he had the weekend off, Bruce and Jason were heading off on a business trip, he had been invited but found them far too boring. He had told Jason this, but he just said something about getting out of the house, Dick had a feeling he was worried Bruce wouldn’t come back or would come back and had decided Jason shouldn’t stay. He was settling, but things were still up and down. As much as Dick loved the company of somebody nearer his age in the manor, he was looking forward to the peace and quiet. Alfred had been sent on his bi-annual time off, deciding to spend some time in the UK with his daughter.   
It had been heavily implied to Dick that he should not stay in the manor alone all weekend, and he didn't plan to either, after a small solo patrol and a quick code written to send all the Bat Computer’s alerts to his wrist computer, he started to get ready for M’Gann’s birthday party. A quick shower and a change of domino mask later, he was standing in the doorway of the massive walk-in closet attached to his bedroom, he had no idea what to wear. Sure he could just bring sweats and t-shirts for the rest of the weekend but it seemed polite to dress up a tiny bit more for the party itself - and he should probably check if he had something more respectable than his old superman PJs to sleep in.   
He wasn’t sure why he wanted to look nice, he was desperately trying to stomp down thoughts about Wally being there and Wally somehow ended up declaring his love for him and they would run away together into the sunset, or maybe he could just finally kiss him, those thoughts were silly, he just wanted to look nice to be polite.   
Eventually, he settled on black skinnies and a burgundy v neck, grabbed some planer pajamas that had never even been removed from their packaging, and some casual clothes for the rest of the weekend. He had a set of toiletries in the cave but he had grown out of most of the clothes he was keeping there - it had been a while since he had stayed over in the cave due to things being busy in Gotham. He zipped up the bag, threw it over one shoulder, and headed out. 

“This one? - no too much”  
“Kid”   
“This one? No too casual”   
“Kid!”   
“This one - no clashes with my hair”   
“KID!”   
“Maybe - oh god no, why do I own this”   
“WALLY!” Barry grabbed his nephew by the shoulders to stop him from tearing up his room any further, none of the furniture was visible anymore from the layers of clothes covering every available surface. “What on earth are you doing?”   
“Trying to choose an outfit for M’Gann’s party”   
“Are you trying on everything you own?” Barry asked   
“It’s gotta be perfect” Wally muttered   
Barry shook his head and pushed a mound of clothes aside to sit on Wally’s bed, he watched as his nephew zipped around the room in his underwear and binder and dug through random piles of clothes.   
“Are you trying to impress somebody?” Barry asked   
“Uh no, why do you ask? I Mean uh if I was- is this good?” Wally held up a deep blue sweater   
“That’s good,” Barry said “but I’m sure Robin will like whatever you wear Walls”   
“I didn't say anything about Rob”   
Barry laughed “You didn't have to Wally, I’ve seen how you talk about him - an Uncle knows these things”   
Wally eyed him suspiciously for a moment, seemingly weighing up his options before sighing and pulling on the sweater, before crashing face down onto the bed beside him.   
“What do I dooooo?” He asked  
Barry looked down at the pile of ginger hair beside him “Well as your uncle I want to tell you to do nothing and forget about dating until you’re at least 35 -”   
“Barry”   
He sighed “But other than that you can either tell him or not tell him”   
“It’s more complicated than that Barry! He’s Robin! I don’t wanna ruin our friendship” Wally groaned into his pillow   
“Wally I don’t think anything could come between you two - and you might have a chance, but you won’t know unless you ask, worst he can say is no”   
Wally turned his head to look at him “You really think it's that easy?”   
Barry shrugged “Worked for me”   
“With Iris?”   
“What about me?” Iris asked, sticking her head around the door, “What on earth happened in here?”   
Barry felt a rush of wind as Wally quickly grabbed all the clothes piles and stuffed them in the wardrobe before shutting the door and sitting on his desk chair.   
“Nothing,” he said sheepishly   
Iris raised an eyebrow and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it smugly and watching as all the clothes fell out, she turned to Wally with her hands on her hips.   
“Alright alright you got me- I’ll clean them up”   
“Good - and Wally?”   
“Yes, Aunt I?”   
“Put some pants on before you go out please” 

Putting what seemed to be every piece of clothing he owned back on their hangers gave Wally a lot of time to think over what his uncle had said. Logically it made sense, he knew Dick wasn't the type to stop being friends with somebody when it got awkward, hell he was pretty close with Superboy, the most awkward person Wally knew. He definitely likes boys, he had ever helped Wally come to the same conclusion, and it’s not like he hadn't been trying to flirt so it wouldn't be coming out of anywhere. “The worst he can say is no” Barry's voice echoed in his head, and Wally hated to admit that he was right, at least a no would give him space to move on. The last garment put away, he quickly pulled on his newest, cleanest jeans - and made an attempt at getting his hair into some kind of “style”. He grabbed his backpack, stole a few energy bars, and headed to the cave. 

“B0-1 ROBIN”  
Dick stepped out into the cave to find it had been fully decked out in decorations, streamers and balloons were tied to every possible surface, making his way into the main room he found Superboy seated in an armchair, wolf by his side, and a huge packet of balloons on his lap. He was surrounded by balloons already blown up, and he was getting through the new ones at incredible speed. Dick waved to him and made his way into the kitchen. Zatanna was busy enchanting two bowls of what smelled like cake mix to mix themselves while she kneaded a cookie dough. Kaldur sat at the island, clearly struggling to wrap presents with his webbed hands. Dick took a seat beside him.   
“Need a hand?” He asked smirking   
“I do appear to be struggling” Kaldur admitted   
“Here” Robin began to take over, Kal had been headed in mostly the right direction, albeit slowly. A few moments, some tape and a ribbon later the present was wrapped to a standard even Alfred would be proud of.   
“Where’s M’gann?” He asked   
“Artemis is distracting her while we set up,” Kaldur told him, looking at the now wrapped gift in mild awe.   
“Anything else I can do to help?”   
“I am concerned that Zatanna may be close to destroying the kitchen” Kaldur whispered   
Robin nodded solemnly, the cave's kitchen had been through an awful lot since the team's arrival, between M’Gann’s baking and Wally’s extreme eating habits. He left Kaulder and sauntered into the main part of the kitchen. Zatanna had finished her biscuits and was now pouring cake batter into a pan. The mess was minimal but still more than a regular kitchen ever saw.   
“You look fancy,” Zatanna said in way of greeting   
“I do try” Dick replied “I like your look very stressed baker chic”   
Zatanna paused and looked down at her clothes, she was covered in flour and various oil stains.   
“Shoot - pu em naelc”   
Her clothes returned to near normality, with only a few stains left behind “I can never get that to work fully” she muttered before looking back up at Dick “Any good at baking?”   
“I'm not terrible”   
“Good enough for me” Zatanna shrugged “Put these in the oven for 20 minutes when that light turns off, I gotta go get changed”   
Dick nodded and Zatanna started to make her way towards the rooms in the cave.   
“Oh” she turned back “If Wally arrives don’t let him eat anything - or I’ll turn you both into frogs”   
“I'll do my best” 

Wally didn't arrive until the cake was safely in the oven, with Zatanna's return taking longer than expected Dick had busied himself with moving the cookies onto cooling trays to be decorated and mixing up a frosting. He was digging through a lower press for a bowl when he felt Wally arrive in the kitchen behind him, he didn't have time to open his mouth to warn him not to touch the unguarded cookies before Wally said “What’s cooking good looking?”   
Dick’s head shot up in surprise, straight into the top of the cabinet. He rubbed it as he stood up, wondering if somehow events were happening out of order because he must have been concussed, there was no way Wally was just openly flirting with him.   
Wally was by his side in a split second   
“Wow you okay?” he asked, he put his hand under Dick’s chin to look at the top of his head and check his eyes. Dick flushed red at the intimate touch and proximity but the moment was cut short by a cough from the other side of the room.   
Both boys snapped their heads in the direction of the sound to find Zatanna standing in the kitchen doorway looking at them with an amused look on her face.   
“Well that’s one way to keep him away from the cookies”   
“There’s cookies?” Wally asked excitedly   
“Not for you. Go help Kal hang up more streamers”   
Wally groaned but did as he was told. 

An hour and way more streamers than necessary, the cake was baked, cookies decorated and thousands of balloons lined the cave ceiling. Artemis texted them to let them know she was heading back with M'gann and the team gathered in the lounge to greet them. The computer announced their arrival and they were greeted with a coras of party poppers and noisemakers.  
"Ohhhh! This looks amazing" M'gann squealed excitedly, hovering a good foot over the ground. "Thank you all so much"   
She ran around the room and hugged each of her friends in turn. Zatanna used the opportunity to place a paper party hat on her head. M'gann was very excited about her first earth birthday so they had decided to introduce her to classic birthday party games, pin the tail on the donkey, musical chairs and pass the parcel. Pass the parcel lasting far too long as Zatanna had been secretly making the paper reaper on occasion, just to watch her teammates' frustration. The game had been rigged so each person eventually won a doll keychain of their respective mentors - though superman had been overlooked in place of Black Canary for Conner.   
Eventually, they moved to the kitchen for cake and to give M'gann her gift - an easy bake oven. The wrapping paper was being cleared away when Red Tornado appeared.   
"Team, what has happened to the cave?" He asked in his monotone voice   
"We decorated for M'gann birthday, I hope we have not disturbed you" Kaldur replied   
"Not at all, I was simply unfamiliar with these kinds of decorations," Red tornado said "Human traditions still elude me, none the less I hope your birthday is pleasant Mgann"   
As he spoke Wally zipped over and placed a party hat on his head.   
"I have come to inform you that I have been called for monitor duty aboard the watchtower, I trust the cave will be intact upon my return"   
He floated away towards the zeta tubes, party hat still firmly attached, the team watched him go while attempting to hold in their laughter. Only when the computer announced his departure did they all crack.   
As the evening winded down the team decoded to gather in front of the widescreen TV in the lounge and watch a movie. M'gann had chosen the latest blockbuster paranormal romance about a plane girl falling in love with a vampire. The team mostly mocked it but it was overall enjoyable in a camp kind of way. Weirdly the soundtrack was amazing.   
As the credits rolled Artemis stretched out  
"What now?" She asked   
"How about truth or dare?" Zatanna suggested   
"Oh yes!" M'gann agreed   
Dick, Wally and Artemis just shrugged.   
"I am unfamiliar" Kaldur said   
"Me too" Conner said   
"Basically we take turns asking each other the question "truth or dare" - if you pick truth you answer a question truthfully, if you pick dare you for some kind of challenge" Artmis explained   
"I see" Kaldur said "I suppose it might encourage bonding"   
Everyone looked towards Conner   
"Sure whatever" he shrugged 

It was questionable at best to say that truth or dare had been a productive bonding exercise for the team, but as Dick poured his fifteenth blob of shampoo onto his hand and still couldn't shift all the cake batter he'd been dared to put in there. He briefly wondered if having Zatanna cook the cake would make it come out easier - how had Conner even thought of this? Sure he was designed for evil but this took the cake. Literally.  
Sighing to himself Dick washed out the last of the shampoo and cake paste that had formed on his head - he was not looking forward to explaining this one to Alfred. He didn't even get the satisfaction of getting his own back by making Conner eat the mystery substance they had found at the back of the fridge - he had just shrugged and said it tasted fine. Stepping out of the shower he threw on his fresh pajamas and sunglasses and started making his way back to the kitchen to replenish the snacks - Wally had actually bothered to dare him to do so before he retreated to the showers. He passed M’Gann on his way there, looking exhausted. She glided over to him and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.   
“Thanks for making my birthday great, but I’m gonna get some sleep” She yawned   
“Night Meg” He said   
When he reached the kitchen he grabbed a new plate of cookies and a bottle of soda, he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and sat down to wait for it. He could hear the game continuing inside, a quick glance told him that it was only Wally, Artemis and Zatanna left up at the late hour. 

“Artemis - Truth or Dare?” Zatanna asked   
Artemis groaned into the armrest of one of the couches “I'm not moving so truth”   
“Ohhhh sleepover secrets” Wally quipped before being hit with a pillow to the face   
“Why did you hate Wally so much before?” Zatanna asked   
Dick could feel the tension in the kitchen, if he picked up one of the knives he might just be able to cut it.   
“I didn't hate him I was jealous,” Artemis said, she sounded really sincere   
“Of my dashing good looks and charm?” Wally asked   
“Shut it Baywatch I'm talking emotions” She quipped back before continuing “I wasn't jealous of you,not really, I was jealous of how you could just hit on any girl with no fear, you could girls so openly and I couldn't yet - I’m sorry Wally, it isn't fair but that's why”   
“Hey its okay” Wally wasn't joking around now, he was being as sincere as Artemis “I mean I mostly did all that stuff because I was so worried about you guys realizing it's not JUST girls for me”   
“Damn Baywatch that's deep,” Artemis said   
“Yeah I figured you just growled at her for trying to take you food or something,” Zatanna said   
“Well hey maybe now we can hit on girls together - with the Wall man as your wingman you can never fail”   
“Yeah yeah - truth or dare Wall boy”   
“Uhhhh truth - until Rob comes back with food I’m not moving”   
“Since we're going sleepover style - celeb crush?”   
“Oh Dick Grayson for sure”   
Dick, who had been taking the popcorn out of the microwave, promptly dropped it.   
“Bruce Wayne's kid?”   
“Yeah! He’s just really my type”   
Zatanna giggled “I’ve always thought he looked like a certain little birdie you know?”   
“Like I said Zee - A type”   
Dick should have brought the food in, he'd never failed a dare in his life, but he needed space to think, to process, to do anything other than walk into the lounge. So he did the next best thing - he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall even play pass the parcel in the states? if not let me know - I won't change it, I'm just nosey. nice cliff here might hang on it for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> Some content in this chapter was inspired by Heather by Conan Gray, if you haven't heard it already check it out!


End file.
